


Combo!

by orphan_account



Series: Eren Is Small and Eren Is Kinky [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Father/Son Incest, Feminization, Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, Sexting, Shota, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Watersports, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an inappropriate night with his young son, Eren, Erwin decides to tell his co-worker, best friend, and fuck buddy what happened. Levi becomes intrigued and asks if he can join in on the fun.</p><p>Sequel (sort of) to the fic titled "Think of Me, Daddy!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combo!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel (I guess) to another fic I wrote a few months ago called "Think of Me, Daddy".  
> The summary on that one wasn't clear enough for some, but, just in case, THIS DOES HAVE A CHILD IN IT. Eren is eight, Erwin is his father (Erwin is his cannon age, somewhere around forty). Levi is also going to be in this one, so there's that too.
> 
> This fic does have underage (WAY underage) sex in it, as well as incest. Do not read this if you don't like it or feel uncomfortable by it (I am not forcing you to read this, so do not leave offended comments on this story).
> 
> Other than that, thank you for those who chose to read this and I hope you enjoy! (it's literally just a bunch of sex and if you like it, you're filthy scum like me) If you have not read the first part to this mini series, here is the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4134906
> 
> This fic was written for and inspired by the amazing Nobe Ackerman (CHECK HER STUFF OUT, IT’S AWESOME). Thank you for reading!!

Erwin had told Levi everything that happened that night - the handcuffs, his incredulous child, the astounding orgasm. Levi reacted with disgust at first, spewing out about how awful a man he was to even think about doing such a thing with his child. Erwin was at a loss for words, so he contemplated on what he would write back to his semi-lover, until his phone beeped to notify him of a message that read "...How did it feel?" The blond had a good laugh and replied in full detail.

The morning after the incident with his son, it was a normal day. Erwin awoke at six and began his routine morning. Had a piss, brushed his teeth, created a concoction of breakfast foods for his son and himself, and finally he had to wake Eren and get him downstairs to eat. Doing this was always a difficult task, since his son more or less liked to wake up in the early afternoon, but this morning specifically, he was rather pliant.

Erwin opened his boy's blinds a tad bit, knowing full well how his baby acted if he opened them all the way, letting the sun peek through and shine on the childish room littered with plastic dinosaurs and toy trucks. Eren stirred under his spaceship bed set for a while and finally popped his messy bed-head out. "I made breakfast, Eren," Erwin cooed softly, approaching his son's bed and sitting on his knees to be level with Eren. Erwin could only see his drooping cedar green eyes, since the rest was hidden by the puffy blankets. A bitty hand slipped out from under the covers, fingers spread, and made a grabbing motion for his father. The blond leaned forward and slid his arms into the warmth of Eren's bed and calmly pulled out his child. The tan child was dressed in one of his papa's basic grey shirts and some fluffy blue socks, so he shivered a bit when he was met with the cool morning air. He was sat down in Erwin's lap, they shared a chaste kiss, then he was carried to the dining room downstairs, swaddled in his favorite electric purple blanket.

Breakfast went by quick, with the occasionally remark from Eren about how he needed more sugar in his oatmeal or how the bacon was too soft. After that, they scuttled upstairs to get ready for the day. By the time Erwin had his suit on and teeth brushed, he went to check up on how his son was doing. Long story short, Eren got a few swats on the behind because he opted to go back to sleep for a while. Erwin made sure they weren't hard, just little warnings. Eren had hurried to get ready.

It was 7:23 when the two of them pulled up to Eren's elementary school. Erwin leaned over to the passenger seat and placed his fingers at the base of the boy's neck to give him a loving kiss. He felt dainty fingers slide up his face and hold onto his jaw as a slippery tongue poked at his lower lip. Erwin pulled back and saw his baby opening his eyes and sucking in his lower lip to hold back guilty giggles. "Have a good day at school, Angel," the man let his hand slip down, so he could affectionately run his thumb right under Eren's eye (something he does often). Eren pressed into the calloused hand and gave it a quick kiss and a teasing bite. "Bye, Daddy," he squeezed lightly at his father's ears and pulled back, to throw the black car door open and hop out. "I love you!" The child squeaked and used both hands to push the door closed, before his father could say the same sweet words to him.

By the time Erwin was stepping into his bleak office, it was around 8:05. He sat down and began to sort out his files of people who have recently purchased houses, which houses were being looked into, and which of his clients backed out of a deal. Sighing, Erwin pulled up a few documents on his computer began completing some unfinished paperwork.

Levi stepped into his friend’s work space just a few hours later, leaning against the walls that were decorated with pictures of his family and some crafts Eren made when he was in kindergarten. His crisp, white shirt was rolled up at the sleeves and the top two buttons were fashionably unbuttoned. His black slacks fitted nicely around his legs, like usual, and his shoes shined as if he had polished them every night. "Hello, Levi," Erwin called, pushing up his reading glasses to rest on top of his head. Levi only huffed and pushed the wooden door closed with his foot. Closing the door was a habit of his. The silent man made his way over to Erwin and planted himself on a seat in front of the desk, kicking his feet up onto the wood. Erwin spun his chair a little to the right so he could fully face his co-worker and leaned forward on his elbows. He was smiling, waiting for anything to come from the other. Moments later and still nothing, though this time Levi was sneering at the blond. Erwin knew what to expect.

"Levi, what is it?" The well-built man inquired, his smile dropping into a wondrous look. Levi only snickered and sat up, wandering to where Erwin sat, stepping behind him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "I'm still curious about what happened between you and the kid last night," Levi grazed his lips behind Erwin's ear, then his teeth latched onto the shell of it. The older man only scoffed and leaned back in his seat once the slender, pale hands crawled down his chest and began to massage his chest leisurely. "I already told you everything that happened. Twice." He tilted his head back and beamed at Levi as if they weren't having a ludicrous chat. Levi only stared down with disinterest at the blue orbs that twinkled in Erwin's eyes. He gently knocked at the blond's head with a loose fist and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "I'm hinting at something, you idiot," he growled, meandering to the front of the seat, bending forward to place his hands on Erwin's thighs and look at him dead-on with laser-like precision. "I want to fuck Eren. With you." No filter, no respect, nothing. Whatever came out of Levi's mouth when he was in the mood was terribly dirty.

Erwin looked like he was hit by a ton of bricks, looking wide eyed at the cat eyes glaring back at him. "I- Levi, I don't know-" He stuttered, hands picking at the plastic on the arms of his work chair. Levi shot forward and pressed his lips to Erwin's ear, muttering roughly, "You've got that kid trained to call his ass a fucking _pussy_. You can't tell me that you want to save his innocence because that shit got thrown out the window months ago. When did you have him first suck your dick, huh? Six, maybe?" Levi kept pouring filth into Erwin's ears until the blond had a forming hard-on in his pants. "Jesus, Levi, okay," he pressed a firm hand to his flat chest and pushed. "Fine," he hissed shortly, sighing and running his hands over his slicked back hair. He stood up, towering over the man before him. His fingers wrapped around the side of Levi's neck and his thumb pressed right under his jaw, causing Levi's breathing to become struggle. "Only if Eren consents," he commanded, making sure the other knew who was the one in charge in their odd form of a relationship. The fingers retracted and Levi's lip curled into a smirk so foul that even the devil himself would be disturbed. "Yes, sir." He pressed forward and gripped onto that growing bulge that was hiding in Erwin's pants. "You better deal with this."

Levi turned and opened the door a crack, "Text me tonight with the details."

Erwin clocked out at 2 PM to get Eren. When he saw that innocent face popping through the door of their black Honda, he felt his cock jump. He felt guilty, sure, but it was all up to his angel if they went through with Levi's plan. Eren looked concerned when he saw his father's stone-like face, so as soon as he climbed into the car and threw his bag onto the floor, he was leaning over in his seat to grab onto Erwin's face. "Daddy, what's wrong?" He asked, lower lip jutting out as he pouted. Erwin looked into those glistening, innocent eyes-wait-no Eren wasn't entirely innocent, Levi was right. "Nothing, sweetheart," Erwin grinned and gave his boy a peck on the nose. "Buckle up."

That night, after they shared spaghetti, the father and son laid in bed together, watching the shopping channel, which Eren insisted he liked. Erwin was typing away with one hand, talking about this and that with Levi, just recently acknowledging the subject of their planned ménage à trois. He held Eren with one arm, stroking his spine soothingly. He smiled at his son whenever he said something along the lines of "Papa, look at that watch!" or "Wow, I wish I could have that..." When he felt the petite child move around, he didn't really acknowledge it...until he felt a pressure on his groin. He stopped reading Levi's text halfway through and glanced down to Eren. His hands were on either side of the V he had from built up muscle on his hips and he continued to move until his thin waist was in between his parent's knees. "What are you doing, Angel?" He felt his heart thump wildly in his chest when he saw the grubby, little hands reaching inside his pajama shorts to pull out his flaccid cock. "Eren, it's almost time to sleep-" He cut himself off short when he felt those plush lips pull him in.

Erwin sighed out, eyes closing and head tilting back. He had no clue as to why his young boy was doing this, but he wouldn't necessarily stop it if he didn't have to. Eren knew how to suck him and press his tongue in just the right places. Levi had been right, his child isn't innocent in the slightest. He grew to his full length after Eren gagged from the tip hitting the back of his throat. The mouth around him clenched up before it was gone, and his hard prick had saliva cooling on it. The tan boy worked his two fists up and down the better-than-average (as Levi had once called it) dick, panting as if he was doing a workout by moving his thin arms so quick. "Daddy, I saw what you were saying to Levi," he huffed as he ducked back down for a moment to suckle at a bulging vein, giving it two tender nibbles. Erwin groaned. Had Eren really been reading their messages the whole time? Scandalous! His son sucked in his wide member and worked his mouth up and down and up and down, tongue rubbing his shaft, sometimes pulling up to swirl his wet organ around the dripping tip. "God," Erwin thought, "I'm already close."

"Baby, I- I'm going to..." He moaned, breathing heavily through his nose and biting his lips to keep his mouth shut. Eren already knew exactly what to do, opening his mouth wide and going back to riding his hands along the pulsing cock. Thick spurts of come left Erwin's twitching body, coating his son's face in white, sticky lines. The man watched his child wrap his lips around his leaking head and sucking out whatever he had left to offer, milking him completely.

"E-Eren..." He called as he shakily pressed the camera option on his phone, "show Daddy what's in your mouth." Eren obscenely followed his orders, tongue sticking out to show his mouth filled with semen. His eyes were half closed, some of the come dripping down from his hair and sliding right above his eyelids, a thick line shot across the bridge of his nose and cheeks, and his hands were still holding up his father's sex, poking his tongue against the wet slit. Erwin took the picture and sent it to Levi without any other thoughts.

_"He said yes."_

It was early in the afternoon on a cool weekend when Levi had arrived at the Smith household. He had worn a light grey cardigan on top of a tight black t-shirt, with dark, slim fitting jeans and polished (like always) shoes. He had arrived looking decent, but he didn't expect to leave the same way. He had been thinking about this weekend for days on end -- especially after he had received that glorious picture of Eren that aided him in reaching a decent orgasm. Seeing a child that acted like a horny male well in their teens seemed taboo to him. Just the idea of fucking a kid -- his best friend's son, no less -- made him shiver in curious anticipation.

When the well-dressed man had actually stepped foot into the two-story house, he was greeted by two pairs of Earth colored eyes peering at him. Erwin gave Levi a short-lived kiss on the mouth while Eren wrapped his stubby arms around his slim waist. Excited greetings from the kid were shouted at him, and the blond just simply said, 'Glad you could make it'. Levi pushed on his co-worker's chest and pressed a gentle knee into the boy's stomach, so he could shuffle himself inside and lock the doors behind them.

Levi raised an eyebrow at Erwin as a daring form of saying hello, then squatted down to face Eren, who stood around four foot something. "Hi, Levi!" Eren bounced on his heels a few times as he waved his hand rapidly, grinning all the while. Levi only let out a breathy chuckle and placed a light hand on the boy's curved hip and dimpled cheeks. "My, my, Eren, you've grown," his voice hummed ardently over the low buzz of the forgotten television. "What a handsome young boy you've become," he smiled lecherously, stroking the young, unblemished skin of his fat cheeks and squeezed them teasingly. Eren only blushed a light shade of red and looked up to his father, giggling from the giddy excitement he felt from the praises. Erwin was quick to remind his son to say his thanks.

Eren's glassy, seemingly innocent eyes wandered back down to Levi, but they skipped past his face out of embarrassment and instead focused on his clasped hands, "Thank you, Levi... I think you are pretty, too," he mumbled, rocking his shoulders from left to right, smiling great big down at his hands.

Levi, finding the child's shyness amusing, ducked down a bit to place his lips full on Eren's, the fingers that were once grazing his face were now holding up his chin for better access. The brunette audibly squeaked, then laughed faintly, before moving his body forward to wrap his arms around Levi's neck. Erwin watched contently, bending down so he could be at the other two's heights, running his paws up and down his baby's sides. The grey eyed man pulled back from the kid's eager and messy kissing with a sinful grin. "There's the boy Daddy always tells me about. You like being dirty for your Papa, hm?" The hand that had rested on the eight-year-old's hip before was now cupping a handful of his taught ass. "A few nights ago you ate up his cum, isn't that right?"

Eren gasped loudly, a bit over exaggerated, and looked turned back to face his father, "You told him?" He stumbled forward so he could comfortably place himself in between Erwin's open legs. The older man laughed and held onto the boy's cheeks, stroking his thumbs across his cheekbones that were hidden beneath the baby fat. "I showed him," he corrected. He hadn't told Eren much else about that night, but he did answer his curious questions, which hadn't been related to the picture he sent to Levi. Eren's mouth gaped open, batting his feathery eyelashes incredulously, "Daddy, you bad boy!"

The shorter of the two men pressed his lips to Eren's ear and whispered lewdly. "Is Daddy the bad boy or are you?" He kissed his temple as his murky irises bored holes into the child's anxiously fidgeting frame. Erwin raised his brows at his son, giving him that look that told him that lying was for bad boys. Eren felt the peer pressure that the men were putting on him. He was blushing up to his ears, nipping on his lower lip as the questions and stares became to much. Eren whipped around, resting his hands on Levi's muscular thighs, leaning close and bursting out. "I am a bad boy!" Eren whined, pouting childishly, "I sucked out all of Daddy's cum..." He trailed off, eyes wandering anywhere but the milky-skinned man.

Levi snickered and stood up, ruffling Eren's chocolaty brown locks. Erwin scooped up Eren in his arms and met Levi at a similar height. Earlier, the two friends discussed where the whole encounter would happen, how they would ease Eren into feeling just right, and what limits there were.

Eren wasn't necessarily sure on what was to happen today, but he knew that Levi and his daddy wanted to feel good with him. When they made it to the bedroom, his father's bedroom, Levi was shedding his cardigan and shoes, placing them neatly on one of the mahogany dressers. Erwin had been wearing a regular pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, while Eren was simply dressed in his long-sleeved dinosaur pajamas. Erwin placed his son down onto the bed and rested himself up against the pillows, waiting for their companion to get done fiddling with his clothes. The plan was to take things slow, to turn on a show that Eren would like and give him gentle, yet suggestive touches, until the boy would be squirming with the need to be touched some place more inappropriate. Erwin would most likely be the first one to indulge Eren, then, if the young one was comfortable, Levi would come in on the fun as well.

The silent man resigned to the bed and got comfortable next to Eren, practically smushing the kid in between them. Erwin had turned on a channel that he knew his son was fond of and wrapped an arm around Eren's shoulders as the boy clung onto his muscular chest, pressing his face against his pectorals for support. Levi was a bit more straightforward, unlike the blond. His slim fingers discreetly trailed up the small curve of Eren's stomach and began to rub tiny circles around the boy's nipples. Eren shifted a bit, turning himself to the side a tad so Levi could get a better vantage point to his chest. The child obviously like the feeling. His face relaxed and his fingers squeezed at the hard flesh of Erwin's chest, curling his toes when he emitted a pleased hum. Erwin shot his friend a glare, warning him with his eyes. Levi wasn't following their previous plan at all.

Lifting his chest more and shimmying it side to side for a harder friction against his nubs, Eren keened. Levi pinched his nipples through the incredibly soft fabric of the pajamas and pulled, feeling them getting bigger with every passing second from the blood swelling up in them. Erwin stroked through Eren's hair protectively, staring into his hazy eyes. "Daddy," Eren started, "they're getting big..." His dainty hands groped more and more of his chest, opening his mouth and letting out a strained, silent cry. Levi was sending challenging looks to his co-worker. He pressed his lips to the back of Eren's neck and gave it a light bite before he demanded, "show Daddy your titties."

Eren obliged willingly, sitting up onto his folded legs and pulling the hem of his shirt up, showing his papa his dark pink nipples. Eren hid most of his face with his shirt, but kept his eyes on Erwin's face. The blond, irritated with Levi, brought his hand up to Eren's side and clasped on, thumb rubbing one of the warm buds roughly. "They're pretty like always, sweetheart," he complimented, sitting up right a bit more. Erwin pulled the boy into his lap and latched both of his hands onto his small frame, rubbing his sensitive chest firmly. Levi could be seen scoffing at the stolen work he had made - a little boy desperate for the perfect touch.

Erwin pulled Eren close to his face, giving him wet kisses all over. Eren had flopped down onto his belly from all the movement and slowly grinded his hips into his father's stomach. Eren held his shirt in his mouth for the moment being and grabbed bunches of the man's shirt, so he could have a better grip on something. Levi became impatient after the two held each other's gazes for a while and took it upon himself to swing a leg over Erwin's slim hips and straddle him. Eren's rump was nestled right against his groin. "Hey, Daddy, your kid's humping your stomach like a bitch in heat," he taunted, smoothing a hand along Eren's tight, round bottom and squeezed gently. "I think he wants a little more action down here...right, Eren?" He leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to child's ear, waiting for an affirmative from him, which was a slight wiggle of the ass and an impatient squeal.

Erwin slipped off the boy’s childish dinosaur sweatshirt and kissed Eren’s lips, softly. “Tell me if you don’t like anything, Honey,” his blue eyes stared onward into his son’s, making sure the boy knew full and well that he was serious. Eren only stuck his tongue out, pushed his father’s shoulders down into the bed, and climbed off of him, flopping onto his back in the open space on the bed. His face lit up when he saw Levi give Erwin a kiss.

“Looks like your kid likes me,” Levi clasped his hands against the blond’s defined jaw, placing fleeting kisses against his face, “you sure you want to keep going?” He asked, taking a look over at Eren, who was currently kicking his pants off the bed, no underwear, then looked back to his friend. Erwin reached over and cradled the back of Eren’s neck in his hand, stroking up his neck with his thumb. The child turned over onto his stomach and popped the man’s thumb in his mouth, sucking with slow, gentle speed. Erwin kept his eyes fixed on the devious male before him, “If Eren makes one sound of pain, I’ll personally kill you, but if he enjoys it, I do too.” He huffed out a breathy laugh and gave a bite to Levi’s upper lip, pulling, and then licking. “We do what he wants.”

Erwin felt a threatening, impatient bite on his thumb. “Stop talking!” Eren pouted, sitting up onto his feet, spreading his legs involuntarily. Levi slithered from Erwin’s lap and sat in front of the child, sliding Eren up onto his thighs instead. “If such a pretty boy like you wants me to be quiet, give me something to shut up about,” he gave a mock-smile, holding Eren’s lower back with one hand and keeping the other busy by pumping that tiny thing that might not even be considered a cock, since it was so small. Eren gulped and let out shy puffs of air, eyes shutting a considerable amount from the touches. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Levi’s, opening his lips wide and shoving his tongue out, just like his daddy does with him. The darkest haired man obliged the boy and kissed back, with less saliva and just a tad more tongue - opposite of what Eren had been doing.

Erwin had already gotten more comfortable, lying on his side and watching his two lovers with intrigued eyes. Eren’s hips jolted forward into Levi’s hands, a flurry of wet, pink lips up above, shining, naked skin… He could go on for days about how his beautiful sun-kissed baby looked on that pale nighthawk’s lap, but he’d rather enjoy the moment and think up ways to accompany them. His hand was already latched onto his manhood, giving himself lazy strokes just to keep himself busy.

Eren had opened his eyes and peeked over at his papa, whining lovingly at the sight before him. He tugged himself away from Levi’s nipping teeth, so he could get a breath, as well as a better view of his fully clothed, but not completely covered up father. Erwin only smiled, stilling his hand and rubbing his tip with his thumb. “Keep playing with Levi. I want to watch.” Eren was always at a loss for words when Erwin spoke to him in that tone. He somehow managed to sound like the perfect Christian man while demanding his son to have hot, filthy sex with their acquaintance. Eren nodded, taking in as much air as his child-sized lungs would let him. “L-Levi, my...my butt-” Levi cut him off and stopped playing the child's privates, “Excuse me, Eren?” He snickered to himself, holding a hand up to his ear and raising his eyebrows. Eren whimpered like a dog at the loss of contact. “Your what?” Eren only furrowed his brow and frowned deeply. This was the first time he spoke to anyone like this besides his father.

Erwin took initiative and sat up straight in front of Levi, holding his right hand against Eren’s small, pudgy stomach, while pressing his left middle finger against the boy’s unsuspecting hole. “What do we call this, Sweetheart?” Erwin rubbed lightly, not wanting to cause the skin to get raw without any lube. Eren tilted his head around to look at Erwin over his shoulder, blushing, but Levi stopped that and held Eren’s chin in place to stare dead-on at him. “My pussy, Daddy… I- It's hot…” He panted, keeping his forest eyes locked on Levi. “Touch it more…!” He cried, feeling unable to move. Two large hands against his back and stomach and having his chin held in place was thrilling, but a stubborn boy like Eren wanted to move around to do all the naughty things he could. He lifted his hips and pushed down as far as he could, the muscle clenching around the very tip of Erwin’s finger. Levi squeezed his cheeks and held his face even firmer, “Don’t be greedy, Eren.”

Eren squirmed and writhed against the aggravating touches,opening his mouth to whine. “Papa, make Levi touch me again!” He pushed his small hands against Levi’s chest and gyrated his hips more. Erwin only ignored his pleas, retracted his hands, and reached back to dig in his drawer for the translucent pink bottle, half-filled with lubricant. “Ask Levi, nicely. Remember your manners.” The father was smiling the whole way through, tossing the lube next to Levi’s lap and sitting back in his original spot. Eren pulled his head back with a yank and gripped onto the hand that was previously forcing his head into place. “Please, Levi,” his voice was gooey and sweet, just how his father liked it, “my bottom is all excited… It's making that feeling when I want Daddy’s cock inside, but- but Daddy won't give it to me.” Eren spared a glance at the blond, like a little threat, then moved his gaze back to the calculating man with intimate eyes. Levi bit his lip and let out a repressed breath, moving Eren from his lap, in order to roll up his sleeves and begin to undo his belt. “A slutty kid you have, Erwin. If you brought this boy into work, we'd have a ball.”

Eren dropped to his elbows, propping himself up into a doggystyle position, and pressed his face up close to Levi’s crotch. Erwin chuckled at his partner’s statement as he reached over to place a large palm on Eren’s ass, “I wouldn't let anyone else touch my baby.” The small boy pushed back, but kept his nose brushed up against Levi’s undone pants. Slowly, tight black jeans rolled down bony hips and a limp cock was pulled out. Eren whimpered deep in his throat and wet his lips, looking back at his father for approval. “Go on, Honey…”

Eren felt that soft, hot appendage at his mouth and, oh boy, he took it in graciously. He had never sucked anyone else's dirty places before, no one besides Daddy’s. Eren’s fluffy hair fell against his dark eyelashes as he looked up to Levi, stuffing his tongue into the growing tip. Levi was staring up at Erwin with an almost surprised-looking grin, and plopped his hand down atop Eren's head. “This kid is such a fucking whore, it's unbelievable,” he laughed, looking down to the eight-year-old currently trying to choke on his dick. This was okay. A little mouth gorging on his sex and a lean, tan, tiny body to go with it - that he could manhandle at any time, he might add. Erwin continued to grope his son's back-side and run his thumb against the puckered flesh every once in awhile. “Baby,” Erwin called, sitting himself up straight to grab the lube settled next to Levi’s leg. Eren responded with a curious moan, closed eyes unopening as he sucked relentlessly on the head of Levi's engorging head. “Do you want Papa to open you up today?” Erwin asked softly, opened the slender tube and squirting some of the jelly-like liquid onto his hands. He rubbed it around on his fingers to warm it before pressing them to Eren’s hole, stroking and massaging the little thing.

Eren’s head threw back, heaving for a breath as he vigorously pleasured Levi’s dick with his quick fingers. “Daddy’s fingers, Levi’s cock... “ The young boy mewled as he felt more pressure to the strokes he received, and an impatient tugging at his chocolate hair. Levi grunted snapping his hips up to fill the kid's mouth. Eren faltered for a moment, even gagged a bit, but regained composure without a moment to spare. His lips tightened, and with one long, agonizingly delicate suck, the child popped off one more time to squeal, “I want Daddy to be inside, but I- I want to lick Daddy’s big cock more!” His hips jutted back to receive more of those sweet touches.

By the time Eren dropped back down to slurp on Levi’s pre, Erwin took the time to nudge one of his fingers inside his little boy. Eren was already damp with sweat, causing his whole body to shine just slightly. His hips wiggled and his ass bounced whenever he became impatient and ready for more. The brunette made it clear that he was roaring today and that he would be willing to do just about anything. If he needed time to adjust, he would gulp down Levi’s length and still himself until he indicated that he was ready for another finger or two.

When Erwin half four of his digits crammed deep inside the other, sticky and wet, Eren resorted to crying out into the thick air and leaving his bright lips only grazing on Levi’s dribbling cock. Eren’s hand toyed with his premature penis, stroking the tip and pulling at his balls, moaning out shamelessly as his father brought him to a mind-blowing orgasm. “D- Dah! I feel like my- I need to peepee!” He squirmed and licked absentmindedly at the base of Levi's warm dick. Erwin laughed and slowed his fingers to a halt, bending down to press his tongue flat against the base of Eren's spine. He bit gently before creating a line of saliva up the boy’s back. He slipped his hand away from the clenching hole that so desperately tried to keep the calloused, manly fingers inside of him. Erwin kissed the top of his son's head and whispered as he wrapped two of his dirty fingers around Eren’s member, “Baby, that's not pee, you know that…”

Levi bit his lip and huffed out through his nose, eyes peering down at the nude boy wriggling beneath his heavy father. He brought up a pale hand yanked at his friend's blonde hair that only had a bit of gel ran through it. Erwin's icy eyes caught his, and dear lord, Levi swore he almost came. The man looked ravished and carnal - ready to fuck his son’s wit out of him. Eren’s whines and pleas were lost between them as Levi leaned in and whispered into Erwin’s skin, grazing his lips against the other's lips. “Let me fuck him, already… I'm about to blow a load in your kid’s face,” Levi groaned and kissed his lover’s lips quickly. Erwin let out a guttural sound and nipped at the man's lip, “Be gentle or I'll rip your goddamn dick off…” He straightened and tugged Eren’s hips up.

The boy was lost in a haze, gut throbbing with the need of release. “Daddy, I really need to…” He whimpered, rubbing at his solid cock, softly, holding his father's hand. “It feels good,” he panted, feeling Erwin jostle around before pulling him onto his back, so he could look up at see his father's face. He tilted his head up to view Levi standing on his knees and rolling his fist along his cock. “You ready, Eren?” The slim man had stolen the lube from the older man and already slicked himself up while Eren hadn't been looking. Levi grabbed the Eren’s skinny ankles and held them above the the boy’s head, so his ass was high in the air. He guided his hips forward and with one small trust, he was inside the child.

Glorious couldn't describe the feeling that Levi’s cock felt. Eren had been squealing (in pleasure, of course, or else Erwin would've snapped his neck by now), while their guest took the time to sigh and enjoy the heat pulsing around his dripping tip. He inched forward, eyes captured on his lover's face. The blonde had been holding Eren’s round face in his hands, while he pet his cheeks and let the boy suck on his thumb and fingers messily. Eren would much rather be licking his papa’s naughty area, but when he was lying on his back with his feet up in the air, he would have a bit of trouble trying.

When Levi began to move, he let go of his cock and latched both of his hands on each of Eren’s scrawny feet, to keep their position more stable. He pushed in until he was at the hilt inside the vulgar, young body, and waited until the others gave him the go-ahead to begin fucking like a beast in heat. Eren babbled and clenched around the man, saying how full he felt or some other nonsense. Levi retracted his hips an inch or two, then slid back in, and repeated the process more than a few times until the kid’s tan lips yelled, “Fuck me like Daddy does!”

Erwin stroked his son lightly, rubbing the soft spot of skin right behind his balls. Eren loved having that place rubbed, licked, or bit, especially when his father was switching between that and eating him out. Levi grunted as his hips worked faster, almost digging his nails into Eren’s delicate feet as he pistoned in and out, shivering as a bead of sweat trickled down his back and in between his legs. “Fuck- You like that, Eren?” He groaned, watching the child writhe underneath him, latching onto his father's thick forearm. He sunk his teeth into Erwin’s arm and nodded, looking like he was about to cry. “I- I can't hold it anymore!” He exclaimed, holding out the last vowel for a few seconds before his thighs and ass tightened. Levi watched in amazement as Eren’s cock bobbed with every thrust he received and finally, the boy released his load.

Eren made a noise that resembled that of a sob when his almost-clear sperm shot out of his shinning pink head and splat on his youthful face. It didn't take long at all for all of his ejaculate to shoot out, but, soon after, something more began to trickle out from his little body. Levi was still fucking his tiny partner’s body with as much heat and intensity as before, but his eyebrows knit tightly together and his mouth opened in awe. Eren was fucking pissing himself! The boy cried in ecstasy and embarrassment when the warm, wet drops sprinkled over his chest and face. Levi’s hips rolled slowly until he paused completely, clenching Eren’s small feet in his hands as Erwin snapped his hands up to grip onto his puny length and laughed. “Oh, baby, you really did have to go pee, huh?” Eren only wailed loudly, “Daddy, it felt so good!”

Levi was left to stroke himself as Erwin cleaned his child in the bathroom.

By the time the two came back, Eren was smiling and his father was topless. “Sorry for making you wait,” The blonde cradled Eren in his arms and kissed his head before handing him off to Levi. Eren, coincidentally, had another proud hard-on and wrapped his arms around the pale neck. “Levi, please be inside me again,” The child’s eyes were wide and serious, gently pulling at the ends of the thin black hairs, cut short at the end of the man’s scalp. Erwin stripped down to his boxers and sat, tugging out his cock and giving it small strokes. Eren would take care of him later, so he wouldn't spoil it.

Before the father knew it, Levi had peeled down to nothing and pressed Eren onto his hands and knees, putting a pressure on his shoulders, so his bottom would be high in the air. The brunette eyed Erwin and reached forward with one of his hands. His short, grubby fingers glided softly against the thick girth and smiled. “Daddy-” He gasped as Levi entered him again, filling him up completely, “l-let me lick it,” He finished a moment later, biting his lip as he began to rock his hips with a lazy speed. Erwin had a loose grip on his base and moved his tip forward with a light press of the thumb. The boy opened his mouth quickly with a stuck-out tongue ready to steal a taste. When the large head entered his mouth his eyes became droopy. Having a cock on his tongue was like a second nature to him. Eren released a heavy breath through his nose and opened his throat, relaxing his body on both ends to accept the two men easier. Levi was moving fast again and Erwin’s curling hair tickled his lips, but the young boy was taking everything like a champ, and his father made sure he knew that. “Look at that… Eren, you make us feel so good,” he whispered as he ran a large hand through the richly colored hair, “It looks like you feel good too - is that right, Angel?”

Eren’s eyes shot up and locked on his target as he bobbed his head vigorously. His right hand held the base of Erwin’s cock, while his left rested atop the man’s muscular thigh. His lips were slippery and curled over his teeth, so all the blonde would feel is wet, hot cheek and tongue. Levi had been transfixed on the jiggling ass in front of him- eating up his cock like it was nothing. His light hands held onto the boy’s hips like a vice, suddenly maneuvering him along his uncut dick like this was going to be his last fuck in the world. He had been teased long enough- he was hungry for it now.

He heard a quiet, humiliated gag and then a quick, “I’m fine, Papa!” Erwin held the sides of Eren’s face as he rolled his hips up slowly and deliberately into his son’s throat. His warning look to Levi had changed as he shuddered from a long suck from Eren. Levi still hadn’t cared all too much. His body wanted a mind-blowing orgasm and a content, lazy clean-up afterwards.

Eren gripped onto Erwin’s base with both hands at one point to keep his palate from getting harshly struck. He refused to let his father go from his mouth as he received the long, delightfully brutal fucking Levi was so insistent on finishing. Before long, they heard the slender male groaning louder and his thrusts became shallow, yet all the more faster. Eren clenched his muscles tightly around his partner and whimpered against Erwin’s cock, shivering in excitement at what was soon to come. “I- I’m gonna come all over your nasty fucking cunt…” He stated, leaning over the boy and sucking on his salty neck. The taste only added to his dulled senses. With a final thrust and a satisfying moan, he pulled out just as he began to squirt inside Eren. The rest of his sticky seed painted the boy’s ass in white.

Erwin lifted his son’s head and bit his lip, watching him shake with the anticipation of getting to have his own orgasm again. “Good boy… You did so well, just look at how Levi is now,” he put on his signature grin and watched Eren crawl around to see Levi. “O- Oh wow!” He peeped, reaching up a dirty hand to stroke the man’s clean shaven face. Levi only waved him off, “Go make your papa happy.”

His boy did just that.

Many weeks had passed and both of the men functioned as if the whole ordeal hadn’t even been spoken of. They still fucked every once in awhile, they continued to argue in a friendly matter just as they had before, and they still got together on their days off to waste the day away, just like today. Watching football had never been a thing either of them really enjoyed, but they put it on anyways, just to have something to have as background noise as they chatted about whatever was currently worth wasting breath over.

“Daddy! Have you seen my jump rope?” Eren yelled as he flew down the stairs in his blue shorts and orange sneakers. “I want to go play outside, but-” Large eyes became even bigger as he spun around the corner and saw his papa’s best friend sitting right there on the couch. A toothy, childish smile broke out onto his features.

“Nevermind. I want to stay inside today!”

**Author's Note:**

> practice safe sex btw, levi didnt use a condom and i was too lazy to fix it
> 
> Also, I was too lazy to proof this, but I don't think there are any major mistakes.
> 
> SO. I started the Eren is Small and Eren is Kinky series, in which I make Eren...small and kinky??? He will mainly be with Dad Erwin, but if anyone has any requests for shota Eren, please comment down below and I will be 99% likely to write it.
> 
> Save the shota nation.


End file.
